Master Mutaito (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Master Mutaito(武泰斗) is a Earthling and one of the greatest martial arts teachers of all time. he is the first known person to act as Earth's savior. He is Master Roshi and Master Shen's teacher and the one who taught them the most amazing skills of the martial arts. Appearance Mutaito is an old man with a plump body physique, having gray hair, gray eye brows and a gray mustache. He also wears a traditional martial arts gi bearing a white color, with a black collar and the emblem of his training in the chest area of the gi, and also wears a dark blue belt around his waist. He also wears red wristbands and black kung fu shoes. Master Mutaito (Dragon Ball Minus).png|Master Mutaito in Dragon Ball Minus 'Personality' Mutaito was a disciplined and honorable warrior who cared deeply about his apprentices. He tried to avenge them once King Piccolo and his demon spawn killed most of them. He hated the Demon King Piccolo for what he did to his apprentices and the world and resolved to defeat him. However he failed and was ashamed that he lost in front of his apprentices while also failing to avenge those who lost their lives. It was this failure that made him flee but also made him train more in hopes of finding a way to defeat King Piccolo. Eventually he managed to defeat the Demon King Piccolo using the Evil Containment Wave. Although it cost him his life, he died with a smile on his face as he regained his honor, avenged his apprentices, and rid the world of a terrible evil. When Goku time traveled, Mutaito showed he was strict with his apprentices, as he made Shen restart his training from the beginning once he saw he was causing harm to Goku and his friends. These traits earned the respect of Roshi who continues to think highly of his master and used his teachings to train the Z Fighters, who would later also try to protect the Earth from the forces of evil. 'Dragon Ball Minus' 'Mutaito and Korin Saga' TBA 'Kami and Drak Era Saga' Mutaito, together with his disciples, faced King Piccolo during his first attempt to conquer the Earth, getting gravely injured and suffering for the death of his pupils (with Roshi and Shen being among those few to have survived). Before his wounds could fully heal, Mutaito, disgraced at being defeated in front of his remaining students, went off somewhere to be alone and train while Piccolo continued his rampage. For this motive he decided to develop a special technique, training in solitude to avoid any distraction. When he finished his training several years later, during which much of Earth's population had been slaughtered and the cities destroyed, he reunited with Roshi (but not Shen) and the two went to find Piccolo. Mutaito faced Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave and managed to conquer him in a rapid and elegant way, trapping him forever in an Electric Rice Cooker and regaining his honor in the process, but died shortly afterwards from the use of this technique which, though tremendously effective, caused death to the one who used it. This selfless act restored natural order and stopped the extinction of the human race. 'Dragon Ball' 'King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. Saga' Centuries later in Dragon Ball, Master Mutaito's victory over King Piccolo was undone by Emperor Pilaf, who foolishly freed King Piccolo, allowing the evil Namekian to begin his reign of terror anew, only to be defeated by Roshi's surviving pupil, Goku. In the anime filler episode "The Time Room", during his stay on Kami's Lookout, Goku travels to the past (via the Lookout Pendulum Room) to a period before Mutaito's battle with King Piccolo (back when he was teaching Master Roshi and the others in the way of the martial arts), and fights with him. From their battle it was clear however that Mutaito was stronger than Goku, causing something of a continuity error in the series (not uncommon) with the Anime-only filler. Goku later trains with him and Mutaito teaches Goku the basis of all Ki based techniques. He also taught this knowledge to his students including Roshi and Shen, knowledege which Roshi later used to develop the technique which would become his and Goku's (and many others) signature Ki- based attacks, the Kamehameha. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Ki- Based Techniques ': Master Mutaito was actually the first person to mention the word Ki. *'Ki Blast - '''the most basic form of ki. *'Vanishing Technique''' - A ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Water Fall Slash': An Energy Technique created by Mutaito. He used it in the anime to beat Goku with one finger, and to slice a waterfall in two. *'Evil Containment Wave (Mafuba)': The technique that Mutaito used to sealed King Piccolo in a rice cooker. The use of the technique resulted in Mutaito's death. Category:Earthlings Category:Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:List of Characters in Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters